


Special Education

by Esther_in_Wonderland



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Humiliation, Kinky, Masochism, Obedience, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Stalag 13, Submission, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Esther_in_Wonderland
Summary: You just finished your training at the Gestapo and now they send you out to gather experience at a Stalag but things get... kinky.This is a story about a young girl meeting the RAF Corporal Peter Newkirk.She loves how he treats her, his loving and his abusive side.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between Klink and the heroes is based on the German TV-version of the show, where Klink considers them as very good friends all the time.

It was not your choice to get born into a world that's a total mess, Hitler's propaganda was rather confusing to you, but still you ended up with the Gestapo after your graduation. It's not that you had a choice, it was their standard procedure to take the best graduates for their own purpose. To most "loyal Reich citizens" that would have been a big honor, but you weren't quite sure about it.

It was the first day after you completed your basic training which took almost a year. The next thing they made you do was getting "field experience". They assigned you to a place called -Stalag 13- a POW camp near Hammelburg...

That morning you put on your black uniform and gazed into the mirror.  
You liked that Uniform but still you questioned what you were doing. You always tried to justify yourself by telling you that you had no choice, over and over... but your soul wasn't really satisfied with that 'excuse' though.

A loud knock and your mind rushed back to reality.  
"Comming!"

You fixed your hair back in a strickt manner and curled them up to a bun.

...

The ride from the Gestapo base took around 45 minutes, you tried to avoid talking to the soldiers most of the time.

...

The car passed a huge gate and came to a halt infront of a building "Kommandantur" it said on it.  
The driver opened you the door and you stepped outside.

The door of the building opened and two men were there to welcome you.  
They introduced themselves as Colonel Klink and his assistant Sergeant Schultz.

"Schuuultz!"  
The slim man with the monocle shouted.

Without hesitation the other man responded "Jawohl, mein Kommandant!"

"Get the lady's baggage and take it over to her room!"

The chubby man saluted and picked up your bags.

After your fellow Gestapo men left, Colonel Klink insisted on showing you his camp, he seemed to be very proud of this place and told you, more than once, that "noone ever escaped from here"... 

When you passed the building that was labeled as "Barracks 2" the Colonel smiled. "Come on in missy, I'll introduce you to my friends."

You frowned. -Friends- hm?

Five men sat around the table in the middle of the small room, some others were on their bunk beds.

"Soo missy, this here is my good friend Colonel Hogan and his men."

You could see by the look on the men's faces that a woman was definitely a rare sight here.

Two of them immediately rushed up and came over to you.

The small guy in a french uniform was the first to speak.  
"Ohh mademoiselle, what a pleasure to meet you, what brings you 'ere?"

Before the frenchman could continue, the blue uniformed british soldier shoved him aside. "Leave it LeBeau!"

You felt flattered and smiled towards the men. You noticed the other 3 men still sitting on the desk, three American soldiers, a Colonel and two Sergeants. One of the Sergeants gave you a smile, the other one, a black guy, seemed not really interested, the Colonell however sat there, arms crossed, critical look on his face.

The Englishman continued.  
"Hello there young lady, Peter Newkirk is the name, Corporal of the RAF."

You gave him a warm smile.  
"Nice to meet you, Sirs."

Colonel Klink spoke up.  
"This is [y/n], she will stay for a while with us at Stalag 13."  
"I will now show you your room, missy, then you can make yourself at home"

You gave the men a wave as the two of you left the Barracks.


	2. It looks like you might be one of us...

Your room was small but in fact cozy, back at the Gestapo training you lived together with other recruits in a dormitory like building. Women were rare but you always prefered to be amongst men anyway. You took a bonus education, including biological-science and chemistry. Your hope was that they would send you to some kind of research facility but then again you were well aware what these wicked Nazis were researching...

If the Gestapo could hear your thoughts... You don't even want to imagine what would happen then...

You unpacked your second bag and put out your journal and some pens when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

It was Sergeant Schultz, holding a basket.  
"Hello Fräulein, here is something for you, and again welcome to Stalag 13."

You placed the basket on the table and thanked Schultz.  
He spoke with that funny bavarian accent, you were sure he was a good man.  
"Thank you, Sergeant"  
You smiled.

"Now I go back on duty, see you soon, Fräulein!"

He closed the door after he went out and you turned your attention to the basket.

Hmm... a variety of chocolate, some different fruits and cigarettes.  
Things you could well call 'luxurious goods' these days...

You wrote some notes in your log but immediately turned your attention back to the basket. An idea came into your mind. You grabbed the basket and walked over to Barracks 2, fortunately no Schultz was in sight and the other guards definitely wouldn't ask what you're into if you're dressed in a Gestapo uniform. Everybody here respects the Gestapo, that's in fact a big advantage. Yes, this black uniform was definitely 'opening many doors'.

You knocked on the door, it was the french soldier, that opened up.

"Mademoiselle, what a nice surprise!"  
He gestured you to enter the room.  
"Mon amis, look what we 'av 'ere!"

"Mr. LeBeau it was, right?"  
You smiled towards him.

"Oui, good to see you young lady!"

Colonel Hogan stood up from his chair and took a few steps towards you.  
"Why did you knock?"

There was no ironic tone in his voice, he was totally serious.

"Umm, why wouldn't I, Sir? It's not my place."  
You managed to put on an uncertain smile.

"You are a Reich-person, you guys own this place, and look at you, your uniform indicates that you're from the worst of the worst. And you 'Sir' me..."  
The Colonel gave you a sarcastic smile.

You could totally understand the man, after all you were the enemy...  
"Yes, I'm sorry, stupid of me..."

The British soldier, Peter Newkirk walked towards you.  
"See, Colonel Hogan here is a good man, we just have to be carefull, sweetheart."

"Im sure about that, Corporal. Yeah here is something I'd like to give to you!"

You placed the basket on their table and walked a step back again.

"Umm okay, I don't wanna bother you any longer..."

LeBeau interrupted you.  
"Nah, please 'av a seat with us!"

You looked over to the Colonel intending to ask for his approval. He gestured towards a door in the back of the room, as he accompanied you there.

It was the Colonel's room, as the officer with the highest rank of the POWs he got his own room.  
After he closed the door he turned around and had a look on your uniform once again.  
"You're very young, you are new at the Gestapo, why is such a beautiful young... girl with these thugs?

"Sir... that's what I ask myself everyday, but see I had no choice, they just drafted me due to my excellent graduation results."

The colonel walked from one side of the room to the other.  
"So you basically say you don't condone the doings of your people?"

Without hesitations you answered the Colonel.  
"Yes, Sir! I am so sorry you have to be in this hellhole...actually seeing this place makes me sad as fuck!"

Without even noticing, a single tear ran down your cheek.  
The Colonel noticed that. He came closer to you and looked you in the eyes.  
"I believe you."

You rubbed your eyes and tried to avoid further crying.  
"Thank you, Sir. Damn..."

"Need a hug?"

You looked confused up to Colonel Hogan.  
"I ummm... I think this could help..."

The Colonel closed the gap between the two of you and took you into a tight embrace. It felt so good!

You grabbed for his shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes, when the two of you leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh Sir, maybe you could do me another favor?"

"I don't know, can I?"

You smiled.  
"You know what they teach us, mixing up with non-Germans is a big 'sin'..."  
Your words were followed by a lewd look.

Without any further words the Colonel pinned you against the back wall and kissed you hard. He undid your belt and lowered your pants and panties.

As he sticked two fingers inside your wet pussy you couldn't help but moan.  
After he pulled his fingers back out, he made you turn around to face the wall.  
You spread your legs and leaned forward to grant him free access to your needy pussy.  
Instead he shoved his lubricated fingers with a merciles thrust into your butthole.  
A quiet scream escaped your mouth.

"See honey, I don't wanna get you pregnant, you understand?"

You closed your eyes and enjoyed the thought of getting dominated by the Colonel.  
"I will obey to whatever you say, Sir!"

He pulled his fingers out from your hole and you could hear him unzip his pants.

You started to breathe heavy, the tought of the Colonel giving you anal made you excited, it was something so forbidden, it was one of the biggest sins for a German Reich person to interact with the enemy.  
Before your thoughts could go any further Colonel Hogan shoved his length inside of your ass with one hard thrust.  
This time your scream was louder and you were sure that the guys outside heard you, but in fact you couldn't care less that moment.  
It was painful, yet felt so damn good.

Suddenly the door opened.  
You felt the Colonel's thrusts stop.  
Intuitively you dodged down.

"I... I... I see nothing, NOOOTHING!!!"  
You heard the door closing again.

The Colonel stroke over your hair.  
"Nevermind Schultz, he's a good guy.  
The Colonel kissed your neck and continued.  
Even though the sudden shock hit you deep, you managed to get all horny for the Colonel again and soon you felt him release deep inside your ass.  
What a feeling!


	3. to make you my property...

You adjusted your panties back on, trying to keep the Colonel's warm cum up your sore ass. It was such a dirty, good feeling, you loved it!

You turned over to Colonel Hogan and thanked him.

 

You were almost embarrassed to walk out to the other men, very obvious they could put 2 and 2 together and knew what was going on in there. But then again there was no need to justify yourself...

You opened the door and the Colonel followed you.  
Of course everyone was staring at you, you felt like their looks would impale you any moment.

It was Sergeant Carter who broke the silence.  
"Soo I guess you umm... straightened things out?..."

Corporal Newkirk lit a cigarette and turned over to you, smiling.  
"Damn, now you can deal with my boner, lady" 

LeBeau slapped him on the back of his head.

You found that amusing and cute but if you accepted his offer the others would think you were a total slut.

"I will have to take care of a few things now, I hope to see you guys soon!"  
With a smile on your face you left the barracks, trying to walk as normal as you could.

...

Back at your room you lay down on your bed and immediately drifted off to sleep.

...

It was 9:00 pm when you woke up again.  
You were all sweaty and your ass was still covered in the remains of the Colonel's cum.

You decided to head over to your bathroom and have an extensive shower.

You dropped your dirty clothes to the ground and entered the shower cabin.  
Before you turned on the water you put your finger through what was left of the sticky cum. Lewdly you sticked it inside your mouth, you felt like wasting the Colonel's cum was a sin, you wanted to blow him so bad...   
As you put on the water, the thought of doing something that could cost your life made you excited again, if the Gestapo found out that an American soldier, a dirty ENEMY just fucked you... Beyond imagination!

You noticed your thoughts made you wet again, when Corporal Newkirk came to your mind! You still wanted to give him his relief...

You finished your shower and got all set.  
Hmmm... Uniform or Civillian?...  
Since it was already dark outside you prefered a plain shirt, but you weren't sure if that was allowed, here "on duty" so you went with the Uniform.

The night was bright and clear, millions of stars twinkled down. It wasn't really cold, but it wasn't warm either.

You managed avoiding the guards and after a short walk you were in front of barracks 2 again.

You thought about what the Colonel said about knocking and you still found it impolite to just walk in, but due to the fact that some of the men might be asleep by now, you decided to just walk in.

Much to your surprise noone was asleep.  
The men welcomed you and offered you a seat.

"Umm n..no thank you, Sirs. I'm here on Duty, sort of... Corporal Newkirk, Colonel Klink needs to see you, now!"

You were proud that you thought of that brilliant idea.

It was Colonel Hogan that answered you.  
"Isn't it a bit late?"

"I uhh, I'm sorry, Sir! I got my orders!"

Corporal Newkirk went over to you and gave you a questioning look.

Your place was behind the Kommandantur but Corporal Newkirk didn't question you when you took him with you.

He threw down his cigarette and entered the room with you.  
"Soo I guess Klink is fast asleep, eh?"

You smiled.  
"I couldn't care less, Sir."

He laughed.  
"Then what do you want from me, lady?"

"About that order this afternoon, you know..."

You were aware that he knew damn well what you were up to.

"Hmm 'Order' I see. Didn't know I can give you orders."  
His words were prurient and arousing.

"So, if you lay down on the bed I can fulfill your 'Order', Sir."

You looked each other in the eyes and smiled pleased.

Corporal Newkirk placed himself in the middle of the bed and relaxed.  
"Your turn, lady!"

You followed him on the bed and crawled up between his legs, to undo his pants. You could see he was already hard. You removed his underpants and took his cock into your eager mouth.

Damn, that tasted good, you moaned in pleasure as you felt him harden. First you licked all the way up and down his impressive length, then you took him as deep as you could, once again the forbidden act felt so good! You noticed him placing his hands on the back of your head, so he could force himself deeper in. As he did you continued to moan in loud pleasure.

"Blimey, [y/n] Im going to cum!"  
You gazed up to him and shoved your hands under his shirt on the sides of his abdomen, caressing his body.

He released his load deep down your throat and groaned in relieve.  
You were sure you did him a good favor.  
You swallowed every last drop and licked him clean.

"Cor blimey! that was awesome, I wish you were my wife!"

You moved up next to his chest and smiled at him.  
"Try me, Sir! Make me all yours, your property!"  
You felt very attracted to the Corporal and your words were sincere. 

"Come here", he opened his arms and you cuddled up to his warm chest.  
"I want to make you mine, all mine!"

It felt so good to be with him but you realized that his men would start to wonder about his whereabout.

"They will get suspicious, Sir... What will you tell them?" 

He slid his hand under your shirt and caressed you.  
"Don't worry, I'll think of something. But first let me please you now!"

Seriously? Was he about to get hard again?! 

"Get up [y/n]!"

You immediately obeyed and the Corporal began to undress you.   
There you were, completely exposed to the 'enemy'.

The Corporal continued undressing himself and you could get a good look on his beautiful body, his lower abdomen had some scars, obviously cuts and burns. He reached for both your hands and dragged you down with him on the bed. You caressed his lower abdomen and kissed the scars. 

He immediately flipped you on your back and grabbed for his cock.  
"[y/n] you want this?"

You looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Yes, please Sir!" 

He examined your pussy, first he inserted one finger and then a second one.  
He then placed the length of his cock at your craving entry, rubbing it up and down, teasing you until it almost hurt.

"Ahhh p..please, Sir"

The corporal smiled down on you.  
"Please what?"

"Please Sir, shove your cock up my pussy, please, fuck me, FUCK ME!" 

He did as you pleased and thrusted deep inside you with all his strength.   
The immense pleasure made you scream, this was pure blessing!

"Ahh Sir, please punish me hard!"  
You wanted to feel the man, you wanted him to give it to you hard, to fuck the shit out of you.

You moaned in ecstasy as the Corporal became rougher and rougher.

"Ahhh yes, Sir! Harder, please! Please hurt me! Punish me! Torture me! Use me as you please!"

Your words must have driven him crazy, this was so intense!  
He grabbed you by your hair and fucked you into utter oblivion.

"I'll make you mine, now!"  
With one last painful thrust he relaesed his hot load deep inside of your pussy.

He collapsed on top of you and you felt his cock soften inside your pussy.  
This man just planted his seeds into your most sacred part...

You were exhausted and satisfied to your fullest, this man really just blessed you. Emptiness filled you, as he left your core even though his semen was still in there. He placed his fingers on your cum-stained pussy and collected some of it.  
You were sure he wanted to check how obedient you were. You immediately opened up your mouth and licked his cum from his fingers, you collected some more with your own finger and licked it up.   
You were sure that you managed to impress the man.

He placed both his hands on your tits and squeezed them until you let out a cry of pain. He let go off them and forcefully slapped you in your face and grabbed you by your chin, forcing you to look him straight in the eyes.  
"From now on you will offer me your highest amount of respect and say thank you when I 'take care' of you, you will be submissive and obedient and you will endure the things I do to you, got it?"

You were all stunned and still in a daze from the harsh pain and humiliation but you managed to answer him.  
"Yes master, thank you for taking care of me!"

He smiled.  
"Now that's what I call a good girl, we're still not done just yet! Kneel down infront of me, let's see how much more you can take!"

Wow, this man was a fucking phenomenon!  
You kneeled down infront of him as he pleased and placed your head down to the floor, to bow infront of him and show him your respect.  
You could imagine what would follow now, your ass was still sore from the encounter with Colonel Hogan earlier that day, but you were craving for Corporal Newkirk to give you pain!  
He moved behind you and you intuitively spread your ass cheeks as wide as you could for the Corporal.

He laughed out.  
"Still eager, aren't we? Can't get enough of my hard one shoved up your holes?!"

He walked back to your front and caressed your face with one hand.  
He grabbed your hand and lifted you up, leaning you in for a passionate kiss. You didn't expect that.  
After he broke the kiss he made you face the bed and pushed you down on it hard, immediately followed by him spreading your legs. You raised your eager ass towards him, craving to get fucked into this hole, too.

Without further hesitation you felt his once again hardened member at your rear entry. You closed your eyes and waited for the pain... the sweet pain.

...

What a wicked first day at the Stalag you thought to yourself...  
You got fucked not only by an American, but by a Brit, too. What a day!... What a honorable Gestapo member you are!


	4. That's what I asked for!...

Almost two weeks had passed since you arrived at Stalag 13.

 

When you once again entered barracks 2 it was only LeBeau, Carter and Kinch, no sign of Corporal Newkirk or Colonel Hogan.

It was LeBeau that offered you a seat, he always seemed so carefree, but you could clearly see that something seemed to bother him.

As you took your seat he started to lecture you.  
"[y/n] 'ow can you allow Newkirk to treat you like this?! You're not only a woman, you're a member of the Gestapo! Eh, 'ow can that be?!"

"I ummm, see, he is your friend and I don't want you to argue just because of me!"

LeBeau immediately cut your sentence.  
"But that's not 'ow you're supposed to treat a lady! You're in that Uniform now, but I know you 'ave bruises all over your body, this makes me sick!"

You could see the rage in the eyes of the usually so calm man. In fact he was right, during the last couple of days Peter Newkirk abused you over and over again. Well of course if you would mind him you had your ways of getting rid of him. Yes, you really fell for Corporal Newkirk...  
The sex with Colonel Hogan when you first met was just awesome, but with Corporal Newkirk it was... well, something deeper.

You snapped back into reality when Carter spoke up.  
"I really don't know what went wrong with him, we never experienced him like that, that's not his usual behavior towards women!"

You were sure he could be a true gentlemen but when he noticed that you're open towards "rougher" things he sure didn't mind that...  
You told him to give it to you "harder" and begged him to hurt you while he fucked you, so you could totally understand his behaviour now, after all it's the basic instinct of a man to enjoy dominance, and you even asked him to use you as he pleases...  
So things made total sense to you.  
And unlike the Colonel, he didnt seem to care about making you pregnant... That aroused you very much.  
After all, why would he?... If he saw you as a cheap piece of flesh which is only there to satisfy his urges, there was no need to. Even the thought of the Corporal treating you like this made you go crazy.

 

The sound of the door opening smashed you back to reality.

Speak of the devil... Corporal Newkirk entered the Barracks, without greeting his comrades, he walked straight to you and grabbed you by your shoulders. He pushed you against the wall and forcefully pressed his body against yours. You started to breathe heavy,  
you could feel his rock hard member pressing through your clothes.  
The feeling he gave you was intense, the wall behind you kept you steady as you rolled your eyes back in sweet ecstasy.  
"I bet you're craving to have this inside you!"

That was definitely enough for LeBeau, he rushed over to the two of you and tried to drag Newkirk away from you, Carter and Kinch followed him. Just then Colonel Hogan entered the barracks.

"LeBeau, Carter, Kinchloe! Cut it out, the woman said it before, she wants Newkirk to abuse her!  
You will leave the Corporal and his woman now! That's an order!"

The Colonel's words were clear and intimidating, the three men, clearly upset, walked away and left the scene.

You wanted to thank the Colonel but you didn't dare to talk to him with Corporal Newkirk all upset. Instead you placed both your hands softly on the Corporal's chest. As much as you enjoyed him being rough to you, you wished for some tender moments with him. Much to your surprise he wrapped one of his arms around your lower back and pulled your head against his chest with his other.  
He smelled of cigarettes and musk, that smell drove you crazy.

"Nnhhh Corporal Newkirk, Sir..."  
Your words came out like a lewd moan of pleasure.


	5. The sacrifices we have to bear...

Peter Newkirk obviously didn't mind having sex while others noticed or even witnessed... Neither did you in fact, but you were well aware that it was kind of awkward to some of the others, especially to LeBeau and Carter. Sometimes you even felt bad for the other men, but you chose Corporal Newkirk as your owner.

He gave it to you at least 30 times, probably more, during your time at Stalag 13. He was a needy man, but you could perfectly understand him, stuck in a POW camp where you hardly ever get to see any female being... He deserved it.

You felt bad that you messed up the friendship of the men, especially LeBeau was totally pissed with him, even though you assured him several times that you absolutely didn't mind how Peter treated you...  
He still talked to Carter and Kinch even though it was not that much. Colonel Hogan however accepted the kind of relationship the two of you had.

Colonel Hogan...  
You thought back of your "encounter" when you first met.  
You were glad that he did you, but now you belonged to Corporal Newkirk.

You sat at the table with Hogan, Carter, LeBeau und Kinch, of course Colonel Klink noticed how much time you spent in the barracks, but you told him that you do research about the men and he definitely wouldn't question a Gestapo-member, even though you were a woman, so things were just fine for now.

Corporal Newkirk came through the tunnels and joined the party.

The men trusted you and you knew about their network, the tunnels, the underground and everything by now.  
You didn't like that the men put their life on the line all the time, but it was none of your business in your opinion.

As the Corporal sat down, Colonel Hogan addressed him.  
"Newkirk, I need to talk about something... well, private."

The Colonel had his full attention.  
"Sure, go ahead."

"Don't you want to go to the backroom?"

The Corporal shrugged.  
"I don't mind the guys."

You were curious but you thought he wanted to talk about their business. But then again why did he asked if he want's to have privacy for the talk?

The Colonel looked over to you, then back to Newkirk.  
"Peter, you know how Babys are made, right?"

You could see the confused look on the Corporals face.  
"Umm... sure?"  
He made a waving gesture with his hand.

You knew what the Colonel intended to state.  
During the two weeks at Stalag 13, Peter did you every single day, more than just once a day, always unprotected.  
Peter forcing his seeds deep inside your core was a pleasure every time and you wouldn't want to miss it, but there was no way you could handle a baby... Heck the Gestapo would question a lot of things...

Of course he could avoid cuming in your pussy just as Colonel Hogan did, but that was not really a considerable option... And you were in no position to tell him how to handle you.

Maybe due to the excessive force he used while pleasing you, your body would refuse to become pregnant... Wasn't that kind of a plausible presumption?

"You're aware, that you can't get her pregnant, right?"  
The Colonel added to his previous words.

The Corporal didn't know what to reply, he must have been well aware, that there was a high possibility that he already impregnated you...

You gazed down on your belly, then over to Peter.

"Umm Sir, don't worry about us, we have our way to keep that from happening!"

The Colonel frowned but seemed to accept your answer.  
"Just watch it, got me?" 

"Yes, Sir."  
You replied to his request.

Peter nodded in approval.

He walked over to you and reached for your hand, his touch was soft and warm, the expression on his face kind and loving, with his free hand he caressed your cheek and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the moment, no force followed, he was nice and tender.  
He tightened his grip on your hand and lifted you up towards him, a tight hug followed. He led you over to the Colonel's room and opened the door.

You enjoyed when he treats you rough but you were lucky about how lovely he was just now and you were glad LeBeau could see that side of him, you hated that the Frenchman was concerned about your relationship all the time, maybe this gesture would appease him at least a bit.

After the Corporal closed the door behind you, you expected that he would change his attitude instantly and maybe discipline or chastise you.

You got rid of your uniform jacket, went down on your knees and held your head low to show him your respect and submission, this became kind of a ritual for you, you knew he appreciated your unconditional obedience and pleasing him filled you with satisfaction.

Usually when you kneeled infront of him just like this, he would force his cock deep down your throat or physical punishment followed, or even both...  
Much to your surprise, he grabbed you by your shoulders and raised you back up this time.  
You stood infront of your beloved one, holding both of his warm hands, looking up into the eyes of the taller man, you smiled.

The moment was just beautiful and you felt special.

You broke the silence of that sweet moment.  
"Oh Sir!..."

He released one of your hands and stroke gently over your hair.

"Come, sit with me on the bed and explain me what you just told the Colonel."

With a warm smile you followed him on the bed.  
You placed a hand on his thigh and leaned in for a short kiss.

"Umm okay, see... You know how women lose their unborn babies if they fall down or get punched in the belly."

A confused Newkirk looked back to you, questioning.

"Of course that's gruesome, the poor baby dies but at an early stage of the pregnancy you can't consider it 'murder'." 

"Umm okay I see but..."

You knew well, that the Corporal knew what you wanted him to do, but you could see that he wouldn't want to speak it out loud.

"[y/n] I love the rough sex and that you let me do all these 'things' to you, but I can't beat you for no reason..."

Hmm so sexual intercourse was a 'reason' then?...  
"Then do it after you finished fucking me, Sir! Or right WHILE you fuck me!"

You moved closer to the Corporal and embraced him.  
"Please, Sir! I need you, and I need you to fuck me hard!"

He reciprocrated your embrace and held you tight. He gave you a feeling of security and intimacy.

He grabbed you by your shoulders again and carefully forced you down on the bed.

You closed your eyes and moaned.  
He carefully shoved up your shirt to expose your belly. He softly caressed and examined it.

"[y/n]..."

A painful punch was what followed.  
You immediately cringed in severe pain.  
A dull grunt escaped you, still you managed to suppress a scream.

"[y/n] I... I'm sorry! This won't happen again!"  
He carefully dragged you into his embrace.

You gave him a weak smile and replied.  
"Please don't apologize, this HAS to happen again! Peter I love you... I love you so much!"  
You caressed his back and cuddled onto his warm chest.

You placed yourself back on the bed then and smiled at the Corporal again.  
"Please, Sir! Do it again."

"There's got to be another way, we'll figure something out, I rather use condoms or refrain from cuming inside of you!"

You interrupted him.  
"Peter, please cut it out, I appreciate your sensitive side, but you need to 'take care of me', remember?"

He hesitated.

"Uhh come on, Sir! You should slap me right in the face, alone for saying 'cut it out'!"  
With a lewd smile you giggled.

Again he placed his hands on your exposed belly. First softly then he added pressure. He lifted your feet up on the bed so you could place your whole body on the bed. He exposed your lower half and examined your pussy. Of course you were all wet, even the painful punch aroused you and you could tell that this fact relieved him at least a bit.

He undid his own pants and reached for his cock, rubbing it with his hands.

He placed himself on your lower half and entered you without further delay.

"Oh yes, Sir!"

You raised your arms behind your head and pushed your pelvis forward into his forceful thrusts as you once again moaned in heavy pleasure.

What followed was another forceful punch right in the middle of your belly, then another one, he kept you stady in place by sitting on your lower half, his cock up your pussy, so there was no way you could back up this time, still you couldn't help but let out a scream, well more like a cry of pleasure actually.

You kept smiling at the Corporal as he kept on fucking you.  
When he was almost at the edge he pulled out of you and came on your sore belly, what you found kinda arousing.

He ran his index finger over your belly and made you lick up his cum, so nothing gets wasted. You enjoyed the taste of him very much.

The pain was immense but it would be a reminder of your master now and you were sure the pain would stay with you for quite a while, maybe even until he would have to do it again.

Even though he fucked you hard lots of times during your time at this place, you never bled down there. This time it was different, a great amount of sticky dark blood ran out of your sore pussy.  
You tried not to stain the Colonel's bed and cupped yourself with both your hands.

Corporal Newkirk ran over to the table and grabbed a thick piece of cloth for you and placed it gently on your bleeding orifice.

The two of you were well aware what that bleeding meant.

You couldn't help but start crying.  
Peter was overwhelmed by the situation, he dragged you in a hard embrace, holding you as close and tight as he could.

You couldn't help but burst out in tears...


	6. just hold me anyways...

Usually Colonel Hogan never interrupted you while you were in his room, but a long time must've passed.

He walked over to the two of you as you burried your face into Corporal Newkirk's chest.

Of course he noticed that you were sobbing.

"What's the matter, are you alright?"

Peter gestured with his head towards the bloody rug on the floor next to you, since he wouldn't let you go off his embrace.

That's when LeBeau, Carter and Kinch followed.

"What 'ave you done this time you imperial idiot?!"  
LeBeau bursted out in anger as he saw you curled up, crying.

Newkirk tightened his grip on you.  
"Can't you see, she's not doing well, for crying out loud, leave us the fuck alone!"

"Leave them, now!"  
The Colonel ordered the men.

"She's not feeling good because of you!"  
LeBeau hissed at Newkirk as they left the room.

...

The Colonel felt guilty...  
He was wondering how the two of you did it...  
It takes a lot to obey an order that tells them to murder an unborn...  
He never told them to do an abortion, no there was no need to feel guilty, right?...  
After all he told you to not get pregnant and not...  
No matter from which angle he tried to see it, the conclusion always led him back, that it was his fault.

Noone told them to obey his order...  
But they did!

This war demanded way too many souls!

...

Eventually the two of you went back out to the other men, sitting at one of the lower bunk beds.

Your eyes were all red from sobbing and crying, but Peter wouldn't let you down.

 

Kinch entered the Barracks through the tunnels. In his hand was a small plastic bag.  
"I got the stuff, Colonel!"

Even though you felt down, you were still curious what was in there.

The Colonel unpacked the bag and placed a few little vials on the table.  
"Carter, look at the stuff, that's okay?"

The Sergeant examined the little bottles and nodded towards the Colonel.  
He walked over to where he kept his stuff and took out some white wrapped things.  
When he came back to the table, he unpacked two of them, it turned out to be medical syringes and needles.

"Eekk"   
You thought to yourself...

Carter drew two syringes with liquids from different vials and looked towards your direction.  
"This'll calm you down!"

Newkirk frowned and once again tightened his embrace on you, to protect you.

Colonel Hogan spoke up.  
"Newkirk it's an order"  
Then he looked to you.  
"I can't order you but I highly suggest you taking it."

Carter walked over to you, reaching for Newkirk's arm. He obviously didn't like it, but he probably knew, the other option was force...  
He just wore a shirt, so Sergeant Carter had easy access to Newkirk's veins.  
He put on a tourniquet around his upper arm and cleaned the spot with some alcohol-drenched piece of cloth.

"I 'ope it hurts!"  
LeBeau shouted from the other end of the room.

You held the Corporal's other arm tight, placing your head on his shoulder.

Obviously the stuff burned, you could see how Newkirk tried to suppress the pain after the tourniquet was loosened.

Colonel Hogan handed the other syringe to Carter and the same procedure followed, in fact the stuff really hurt, but you felt a warm feeling rushing through your veins, filling your entire body.

"Oh God, Peter!"  
Dizziness followed, then a sudden rush of happiness.

"Oh my God, Peter! This is soo good!"  
Once again you leaned in for a tight hug, a feeling of pure satisfaction hit you hard.

"Blimey, what the bloody hell was that?"  
The Corporal tried to get up, to check the vials, but he just couldn't. 

You laughed and teared him down on the bed.

"Mon dieu... please don't tell me they gonna do it now... Give me something of that magic stuff too!"  
LeBeau stated jokingly.

Kinch lined the vials up in a row, the ones that Carter used on the very left.  
They were labeled 'Pervitin, Oxycodone-Hydrochloride, Sodium-Penthotal'.

You couldn't keep yourself from giggling.  
"Peter, we sooo needa get married!"

Colonel Hogan reached for the vial labeled 'Sodium-Penthotal'.  
"Carter?..."

The Colonel's accusing voice made the Sergeant wince.  
"Y..yes, Sir?"

The Colonel placed the vial right infront of Carter.  
"Even I know what that stuff is used for, this one was definitely not neccessary, was it?!"

'Sodium-Penthotal' was one of the drugs, the Gestapo used to make their enemies talk...

"I umm... Colonel, it was only in her dose! I thought maybe you want..."

 

LeBeau sensed his chance and went over to the two of you.  
"[y/n] why do you let 'im treat you like that? I'm pretty sure he just uses you as a cheap fuck!"

You still couldn't stop yourself from laughing.  
"Beecuzzz diss guy here, knows how to make you feel guuuddd!"

Newkirk didn't react to the drugs like you did, he was rather sedated than amused but still he spoke up.  
"LeBeau, during the years we are here together, I really always appreciated our friendship, but it's none of your business, what the two of us do for fun, and if I wouldn't be in this state now... God help me!"  
He placed a kiss on your forehead and caressed you softly.

"Then [y/n] tell us now, are your feelings towards Newkirk true..."

Again Corporal Newkirk made an attempt to get up in order to get LeBeau, but again he failed.  
"You son of a..."

"You know what Mr. LeBeau? Fuck the Gestapo, fuck the Reich, fuck Hitler and fuck YOU! Mr. Newkirk here is the only man that can tell me, what to do!"  
The drugs made you dizzy after your sudden outburst, the world around you turned into a blur and you fell onto Corporal Newkirk's lap.

"Im sorry, Louis. She never would have said that if she was clean."

"I know, mon ami..."

 

Schultz couldn't have picked any worse moment to enter the barracks.

"Sergeant Schultz!"   
You tried to get up from the bed, but immediately fell back and bursted out into laughter.

The Colonel went over to Schultz.  
"You can trick my men with your Gestapo spy, acting like she would care about us, acting as if she was our friend, but I can see right through your plan! I won't fall for her!"

Colonel Hogan always managed to confuse the enemy for his own benefits.

As Schultz looked over to you, you gave him a conspiratorially wink.

He backed up out of the barracks.  
"Nothing..."


	7. to be close to you...

As much as you hated it, there was still some actual work for you to do.  
You were sitting at your desk in your room, taking your notes. Colonel Klink offered you to use his office since there was a typewriter. He was a good guy, but you weren't in the mood to talk to him right now, in fact you avoided pretty much everybody. You felt like even Peter was turning his back on you.  
Peter... without realizing teardrops started to fall down on your notes.  
The pain was still immense, but at least it still reminded you of him...

It's been three whole days and you haven't been over at the guy's barracks the whole time. You were craving to get back to Peter but you decided to give it a rest, even though you regretted it, you told Colonel Hogan to explain your situation to Peter. You missed him every second but you had to do your report which would distract you a bit from all your weird feelings.  
Even though you told the Colonel to tell Peter about it, you wished so hard that he would ignore it and would come over to see you anyway. But he didn't...  
Maybe he didn't care about you at all?  
Or maybe he just respected your wish for a bit time to think...

You wanted to get things straight with Peter and decided to see him after you sort of finished your report.

You walked over to the barracks and there he was, Peter sitting on the small stony stair that led up to their entrance, cigarette in one hand.

You tried to suppress your tears but as soon as you came closer, you once again started to cry.  
The Corporal noticed you, stood up and threw his cigarette away.  
"[y/n]..."

"Peter! I'm soo sorry for my behaviour, can we please talk?"

He wiped away your tears with his sleeve.  
"Of course, gorgeous. I missed you..."

"Really? That's what I'd like to talk about with you."

He looked into your eyes and nodded in approval.  
The two of you walked over to your place and entered the small room.

You sat down on your bed and invited the Corporal to join. He placed himself next to you.

You sighed but eventually managed to speak.  
"Peter, you slept with me a lot, you made me feel good so often, I am craving for you, I really need you and I'd really appreciate if you'd be honest with me, do you 'love' me. Or is it just that you want to mate with me?"

You were afraid of his response.

He brushed a strand of your hair that got loosened from your tail behind your ear and placed his hand on your cheek.  
"[y/n]... It was never my intention to just 'use' you. I really want you and I want to be with you... This war will be over eventually and I'll take you to London, I will make you pregnant..." He hesitated a moment and took both of your hands into his. His hands felt rough and warm.  
"We will get our Baby and I will take good care of you, I promise!"  
His eyes were sparkling and you felt blessed. 

"Sir, I love you... So much!"

He leaned in to kiss you and you intuitively parted your lips so his tongue could get easy access into your mouth.

Your body prepared for him, for the immense blessing he would give you when he forced his impressive dick deep inside of you, you enjoyed him, no matter if he gave it to you anal, oral or into your eager pussy. You moaned into his kiss and embraced him tight.

"We promised to help Klink with some work, I'm glad we talked."

You were stunned, that's it? No fuck, not even a quickie?  
Despite your massive disappointment you decided to stay silent and just nod and smile towards him.

...

Another two days passed, Peter didn't touch you ever since the incident at Colonel Hogan's room...  
You were needy and your body was craving for him. The two of you met each other but he made no intention to touch you, what happened to the Peter Newkirk that fucked you hard multiple times a day?!

You finally decided to address the matter.  
"Peter, you used to do me in any possible way, what's wrong?"

He placed his hands on your waists and pulled you close.  
"[y/n] I want you to fully recover, let's slow things down, I promised to impregnate you once we're out of here."

Was he serious? This was actually cute and caring but...

"Peter...Sir, you can still please my ass, or you let me taste you, if you mind... I mean don't you have your needs? I want to be there for your pleasure! I love it when you treat me rough. See, I just don't get it, you used to do me all the time and now you refuse?"

"I just try to be careful [y/n], I know you're still in great pain, we will soon have fun again, better than before, I promise!"

He kissed and embraced you, you pressed your body as close to his as possible, so you could feel his dick through his pants and you decided that this "chastity-game" could actually get interesting.


	8. Getting serious

The work you did at the Stalag was actually not that bad, today you helped that small blonde girl in Colonel Klink's office, Hilda.  
She did her work pretty professional and you told her that you appreciated her skills. Even though you were still not a fully qualified Gestapo member, you were still part of them and who wouldn't be pleased to receive some kudos from the "black ones"?

Colonel Hogan entered the front-office and walked straight over to Hilda, leaning in to kiss her.  
You were aware, that the blonde was into the Colonel and even though you were devoted to Peter, it made you feel uncomfortable...

The Colonel on the other hand seemed to use her for fun, you couldn't really imagine him having an actual relationship.

Without further explanation he left for Klink's office.

You smiled towards Hilda, saying goodbye to her for the day.

 

It was around noon and you walked over to the guards on watch, sometimes you enjoyed how the soldiers acted towards the Gestapo...  
Even though you were a woman, the respect for the Gestapo outweighed that.

Just then the gate was opened and a car which you identified as Major Hochstetter's entered the camp.   
You sighed to yourself but realized that he would probably not stay too long, he was always in a hustle.

The car came to a halt in front of the Kommandantur. Klink and Schultz immediately headed out and saluted to the Major, so did you.

"Miss [y/n] my pleasure to see you."

You found it funny, that he completely ignored Klink and Schultz because of you and decided to be extra friendly towards him.  
"Major Hochstetter, Sir!"

"Let's get inside, but my time is limited today, Klink you can join us or not, I don't really care..."

Klink saluted and followed the two of you.

After you took a seat Major Hochstetter started.  
"So Miss [y/n], you're getting along well here?"

You stood up again and saluted.  
"Yes, Sir! Very well I appreciated being here, you may have my reports Sir, I can get them for you right away."

The Major seemed pleased with you, you would do anything to stay here of course.  
"Please, sit down. I'm very pleased and handing me your reports will not be necessary, keep on writing them, but I highly trust in you."

You were glad you could maintain your facade so well.  
"Thank you very much Sir, I will do my best to be a worthy Gestapo member and serve our Country and Führer!"  
That was perfect! You were satisfied with yourself and high-fived yourself in your mind.

"Klink, you make sure she get's everything she needs!"

Klink saluted.  
"Of course, Major Hochstetter, Sir! Heil..."

Hochstetter promptly interrupted Klink.  
"Yes, yes, as I said before I'm short on time. I got to get all the way up to Berlin."

As you walked out, you wished him a pleasant ride and said your goodbyes.

You passed some of the barracks and sighed in relief as Hochstetter's car went through the gate.  
You leaned yourself against the wooden barracks, facing the wall, when someone reached out for you from behind.

"Aaaayy"  
You jumped up, scared by the unexpected touch.

The touch turned into a tight embrace.  
"Shhh [y/n] it's me."

Calmed by Peter's voice you turned around and smiled.

"Hello there, Gestapo Lady."  
Peter smiled.

You reached for both his hands and held them tight, without even thinking about who could witness the two of you.

 

"[y/n] I thought about what we talked the other day..."

You were a bit confused but looked at him excited in expectation of an answer.

"I will do you again."

Wow okay, that was harsh, but arousing...

"After we're married!"

W..what? What did he just say?!  
"S..Sir w... what do you mean 'married'?!"  
Your voice became shaky and nervously.

"You asked if I was serious about us and I thought a bit..."

As the two of you talked, you entered the barracks.  
Colonel Hogan was back, along with his men.  
You gave them a wave and smiled towards your... friends? enemies? friend-enemies?...

You stared at Peter in expectation of what would follow.

 

"Well, here is my answer."   
The Corporal went down on his knees and reached for your hands.

"Will you marry me?"

Time stood still around you, a thousand thoughts rushed through your mind, all at the same time.  
The 'Gestapo-Lady' and the POW...  
Peter...

His hands holding yours, your heart was pounding fast, your breath heavy.  
You were well aware, that the only rational answer was 'no' but despite all the facts that seemed to make a relationship with the enemy impossible you knew there was only one answer that would make it over your lips.  
"My God, Yes!"

Some of the men were stunned, the rest of them cheered for you.  
Peter got up from the floor and reached for your left hand which you let him take willingly.

You were stunned when he placed a wonderful silver ring on your ringfinger.

Of course you knew that the men had the possibility to go to the city all the time, without anyone here noticing it, you were also well aware that they printed money for the underground so Peter could easily get one for you, but you felt so flattered, that some tears ran from your eyes.

Peter placed his hands on your shoulders, looking straight into your eyes, moving his hands to your back to embrace you and leaning in for a kiss.

You looked down on your hand.  
My God, Peter its soo beautiful, I love you!"

The ring was plain, silver with 3 little shimmering stones.  
You kissed the ring and hugged your fiancee again.

"Peter..."  
He was so warm and comforting.


	9. A little 'exercise'

You placed your hand with the silver shimmering ring provocatively on the desk.  
You were sure Klink noticed it, but he wouldn't ask you about it.   
You were proud to wear it.

"Well, Colonel see you around, I will go back over to my place now and I wish not to get interrupted. Sergeant Schultz!"

You nodded towards the two men and left for your place.

Once again you worked on your notes for the reports.  
You couldn't stop from looking at your beautiful ring. Wearing it made you feel proud. 

A knock on the door teared you out of your thoughts. You sighed. You told them to leave you be. Still you walked over to open the door.

"Peter!"  
Your heart cheered, it was the first time that day that you met the Corporal.  
The two of you thought it would be arousing to reduce the contact between each other prior to your wedding, even though you would never know what would happen tomorrow, but you were hoping for the best.

"Hey [y/n] wanna do a bit 'training' with me?"  
You couldn't really interpret his smile.

"Training, Sir?"

He nodded.  
"Hmmh"

"What you want me to do, Sir?"

He gestured towards your bed.

Okay this already sounded good.  
You did as he demanded and layed down on the bed, smiling towards him.

He walked over to you and without warning he shoved his hand into your pants and under your panties.

Your eyes widened.  
Didn't he say no 'physical contact' until you're married. Not as if you minded his act but you were confused.

Of course you were already wet, you were always getting wet instantly when you were around the Corporal...

He smiled and slowly inserted a finger inside of you.

"Ohh Sir!..."

He placed his free hand over your mouth, to shut you.  
"Shhh. Relax [y/n]. You're not allowed to cum!"

God, this guy knew how to bring you over the edge...

 

He started fingering you, first gently then rougher.  
You closed your eyes and endured his torturous game.

He forced you on your belly and pulled your pants down to your knees, spreading your legs as wide as the pants would allow since he made you keep them on down your ankles.

He continued teasing your wet clit, inserting one finger, then another.

Suppressing your moans was almost unbearable.

When he flipped you on your back again you instinctively angled your knees, to deal with the immense lust that built up inside you.

He gently but determining pushed them back apart.

 

He then shoved your top all the way up to expose your breasts, your breath was heavy. The moment you were extradited to the enemy always made you soaking wet.

He fiddled with his pants and took out his errected cock.  
You closed your eyes and moaned.  
You eagerly tried to spread your legs as wide as the pants down your ankles would let you, only to get your legs put together again by the Corporal. He then stroke his finger one last teasing time over your wet clit and pulled your panties and pants back up to your waist.   
You just wanted to cry about your denied pleasure, but you also liked when Peter was strict with you.

He reached for your exposed tits and squeezed them forcefully. The pain was well bearable, you wished for more, when he took his cock back into his hands and circled it slowly over your stiff nipples. You whimpered desperately and tried to twitch away, but to no avail, Peter kept you steady with his free hand using mild force. You thought about struggling but decided to be obedient as you always should be towards him.  
He smeared his warm pre-cum over your breasts and upper chest. You crossed your legs to tighten your pussy in order to avoid climaxing.

"Nnhhhh Sir... it...it's unbearable, pleaseee!"  
He managed to bring you to the edge without even entering your body...  
It was really painful, not like when he hurt you in a physical way, no this was really bad, you almost bursted out in tears.  
Your grip on the bedsheets tightened and you gasped out loud.  
With one hand he cleaned off his cock from the remains of the pre cum and placed his fingers on your lips. Before you could start licking them clean, he removed them and teasingly laughed at you.

He put back on his pants and left you lying on the bed, a total mess even though the both of you stayed abstinent.

 

You decided not to complain, that man would be your spouse eventually... hopefully... So you shouldn't question him.

When you managed to breath in a normal way again you got up from the bed and sat down on the edge.

"About the marriage... Sir,... I don't want to wait until war is over...  
I can't! I mean, we can handle it!"

Of course you would never question their mission, you didn't ask him to leave with you because you knew and feared his answer...

"I will apply for fulltime here at Stalag 13, so we can work things out!"


	10. "Mr. and Mrs. Newkirk"

What would happen if the Gestapo found out about your relationship with a POW? an enemy... let alone if you'd carry his baby under your heart... the first thing that rushed into your mind was how they would stab you in your belly and impale you, killing Corporal Newkirk as you faded out yourself, seeing him die as your last impression of this life...

You weren't sure if things still worked normal 'down there' after what happened but you were determined to give it a try and let Corporal Newkirk impregnate you again after he would finally espouse you...  
But somehow you feared that he would stop to touch you again if you were pregnant.  
You would need to hide your pregnancy in order to stay on duty for the Gestapo of course, which was your only ticket to stay here...

You were pretty sure that the Corporal would actually be willing to leave this place for you if you gave birth to his child...  
A pity for the Colonel and his men of course, but the two of you deserved to be happy!  
Maybe even a miracle would happen and the war would end soon...

As all the thoughts runned through your mind you played around with your engagement-ring, pulling it off your finger without even noticing it.  
That's when you noticed it's engraving on the inside.  
'Mr. and Mrs. Newkirk, 1945'

You were so touched, trying to suppress your tears was of no use...  
Lately you actually cried a lot, tears of pain aswell as tears of joy...

You tightened your grip around the ring and pressed it close to your heart.

Of course a big nice wedding 'out there in freedom' would be sweet and probably what every woman wished for, but that didn't really matter to you, all you wanted was to be 'Mrs. Newkirk' as soon as possible.  
You put the ring back on, it was tight and it already felt like a part of you that you wouldn't want to miss.

Later that day, you went over to the barracks to hang out with the guys.  
You were glad to see, that Peter and LeBeau got along well again.

Louis told you, how they celebrated weddings in France, it sounded glamorous and strange to you.  
A wedding in Nazi-Germany was plain, Christianity lost it's 'popularity', lots of high-ranked Nazi officers were into occultism, you had no Religion aswell.  
All a couple would get for their wedding was a copy of Hitler's stupid book... The American soldiers on the other hand told you, how a wedding ceremony over there is often done by a good friend of the couple, you actually liked that idea.

Peter wasn't baptized or anything aswell.  
Still he wanted to offer you a nice wedding.  
"Peter, I don't like that idea, let's keep it simpel, only you and me, I don't need anybody else, I just need you..."

"Don't be so humble, it's a once in a lifetime experience."

Peter sat on the opposite side of the table, cigarette in his hand.  
You stared at the young man, enjoying the thought of being his wife.  
The guys have been here for three goddam years, so Peter was 25 back then, exactly your age now.

"Peter?"

The man looked over to you.  
"Dear?"

You smiled towards him.  
"I love you."

The Corporal stood up, walked over to your side, the cigarette still in one hand, he offered you his other one. You stood up to him and kindly accepted his hug.  
You slipped your hand under his shirt and enjoyed the warmth of his body.  
You wished to get 'closer' to him again.  
You pulled your hand back out and apologized to the Corporal.

"Are you wet for me?"

You looked up into his eyes, answering his question without any response.

He leaned his arm around your shoulder.  
"Soon you will take it all [y/n]."

A quiet moan escaped from you and you reached for his free hand with both of your hands.  
Whenever you could touch him in any way, you felt satisfied. 

You caressed his hand and stroke up his arm, pulling back his sleeve a bit, when you noticed a bloody bruise.  
He immediately noticed the shocked expression on your face and tried to cover it up again.  
"No, Peter! What's that, what have you done? Who did that to you?"

You tried to uncover more of his arm but Peter wouldn't let you, instead he forcefully slapped your cheek.

He immediately seemed to regret his sudden outburst.  
"It's nothing, okay?"

You didn't dare to question him further but you were worried.

You noticed, that Colonel Hogan spared Peter from their missions quite often now, you really appreciated that, however he's been out just the other day...

You were kind of surprised when no one, not even LeBeau said a word about how Peter got physical on you, a side of him that was basically nonexistent anymore lately.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I am just concerned, I don't want anybody to hurt your beautiful body!"  
You were aware how desperate you must've sounded.

He eventually rolled up his sleeve and exposed the bloody bruises, that went straight up his arm. He then lifted up his shirt to expose his body, more bloody bruises.

Your eyes widened in terror and you softly reached for his lower abdomen.  
From the positions you could say, that someone dragged him down to the floor and kicked the shit outta him.

"Show 'er the stab, she deserves to see it!"  
LeBeau pointed towards his upper arm.

Corporal Newkirk got rid of his shirt and completely exposed his upper body, so you could see the full extent of his wounds. On his upper arm was an already stitched-up wound, knife from what you could tell.  
"I didn't wanted you to worry [y/n]..."

Carter went over to you, smiling.  
"I got some, too!"  
Carter... that guy was funny, he made that horrible thing almost sound cute...


	11. One month later

"[y/n]!" 

???

"Get up!"

It was Sergeant Carter's voice, that interrupted your slumber-like state.  
You got out of the lower bunk bed, you must have drifted off at the guy's barracks. You had no clue how late it was, morning or evening, just plain confusion...  
You had to deal with so many things lately. 

You managed to get up just in time as the door swung open.

"Achtung!"

The POWs stood up, Newkirk however ignored the men and just sat at the table, smoking.

You could see that the uniformed SS man to whom Schultz showed the barracks wasn't pleased about it.

You greeted both men.

You arrived at Stalag 13 in early January, the first two months there were barely any visitors, except from Hofstetter or Burkhalter every now and then. But ever since the middle of March there were visitors quite often, mostly high-ranked SS...

The strange SS guy stared at you, scrutinizing your Uniform. When he finally seemed to be done he walked over to Newkirk.

Your heart was pounding, but he walked back, towards your direction.

"Aren't you able to discipline these men Miss Gestapo!"

His voice was harsh and loud. You could tell, that this man was definitely dedicated to the Reich, so you had to be very careful.

You turned your head into the other direction, towards Newkirk.  
"Pe...Corporal Newkirk, would you please stand up for the Major?"

Newkirk gave you a mischievously smile.

You could see, that the SS Major was far from pleased...

"Are you serious?! You're gonna walk over to that thug and force him to stand up, NOW!"

You couldn't risk losing your Gestapo rank, so you walked over to Newkirk and grabbed him by his arm.  
"You will stand up, NOW!"

You were well aware, that he played this game to tease you, however you had no choice but to do what the Major demanded.

After you made Newkirk obey your order you walked over to the Major.  
"I'm truly sorry, Sir. This won't happen again!"

Without further words the Major turned around and left the barracks again, followed by Schultz.

After they were gone, you sighed and dropped down on the bunk bed again, closing your eyes. 

Newkirk immediately walked over to you and pinned you down onto the bed, your eyes opened wide. He placed himself on your lower half and smiled towards you. "You will stand up, NOW!"  
He teasingly recited your phrase from before and increased the pressure on both your hands.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

He released your left hand and reached with his towards your belly and under your clothes.  
"Oh yes, you are."

He got off your lap and rolled over to your left side, a soft stroke on your cheeks and forehead followed.  
He was unpredictable, you never knew, if he would be gentle or rough, you indeed liked both of his sides, when he treated you like a princess but dominated you whilst you were 'close'.

The thought of it made you feel blue.  
Without even noticing you sighed.

"What's wrong [y/n]?"  
He kissed your chest.

You whispered over to him.  
"You know it, Peter. My body is eager for you..."  
As your words were out, you placed your right leg over his body and closed your eyes.

"The war is almost over, [y/n]! We can head to London very soon and you will get out of this uniform in no time! Berlin is completely destroyed, Germany is about to surrender."

Indeed you were well aware of the ongoing developments, he was right but of course noone at the Wehrmacht wanted to admit that.  
You smiled.  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes, [y/n]" 

You took his hand and tightened the grip.

"How sure?"

"Absolutely sure, our mission is almost accomplished."  
He took your other hand.

You got closer and whispered into his ear.  
"So you can impregnate me now, Peter?"

A tight embrace was what followed.  
"Let's go over to the Colonel's room!"

You couldn't believe it, did he really just agree?!

The two of you got out of the bed and as you looked into the Corporal's face you had to giggle.

Peter slapped your ass tenderly as you walked through the room.

Much to your surprise, noone of the others said anything.  
You watched over to Colonel Hogan and smiled towards him.  
He nodded in approval.

Peter opened the door and gestured you to enter first.  
"Please, Mrs. Newkirk."

You giggled and entered the room.  
Peter closed the door and a feeling of pure joy ran through your body.

"Are you ready for London, my love?"

Your eyes were sparkling, you never wanted to leave this man again.  
You reached for his hands.  
"Oh Peter, you make me so happy, I love you more than anything else!"

He reached for your shirt and exposed your belly, gently rubbing it with his other.  
He looked into your eyes and both of you smiled.  
No words were needed.  
His hands moved up, around your shoulders as he placed a kiss on your neck.  
You closed your eyes and just enjoyed the moment.  
You started to breathe heavier. 

"[y/n] first I need to tell you something else."

The man got your full attention.

"While you were asleep, we got the confirmation from London, the war will be over soon, only a matter of a few days, maybe a week or two."

When you tried to interrupt him, he wouldn't let you.

"Once our men liberate the POW camps, they will arrest your Gestapo and SS people and trial them for war crimes and such."

"Don't call them MY guys again!"  
You managed to cut him.

During the last month things really got pretty quick, since the guys at Stalag 13 were in steady contact to London and after they trusted you, they had mentioned you already, you became an "official" supporter of the Allies, helping them out by providing confidential information.   
This year things really went down for Nazi-Germany and in fact you already considered about what would happen to you after Germany lost the war...  
But when you got to meet Peter, things became easier, which was indeed a big perk.

"I know that, [y/n]. Wait until you see this."  
The Corporal walked over to Colonel Hogan's desk and opened a lose panel in the floor beneath it.   
In his hand was an envelope.  
"This just arrived from London."  
He handed it over to you.  
"Go ahead, open it."

It was not sealed so you could flap it open easily.   
You took out what was inside and immediately began to shiver. As you held the small document in your hands the world around you stopped to turn. You couldn't even cry.  
What you had in your hands was a British passport... With your name on it! But there was one deviation: the last name said 'Newkirk'.

"Oh...my god!..."  
You had no idea how to react, you stared over to Peter, then back to the document...

You couldn't wait to get rid of the Gestapo uniform and now it was so close!

"We'll leave it here until we can go, to make sure noone will find it. We're so close if they would catch you with that passport on you now,... well you can imagine yourself."

You gently put it back into the envelope and handed it back to the Corporal.

After he put it back, you rushed over to your man and embraced him tight.  
He was so warm and strong, you couldn't wait until you would spend the rest of your life with him.

He placed a kiss onto your forehead and looked back into your eyes, then back to your belly, grabbing you by your upper arms, smiling.  
"Now we will deal with that."  
He gently patted your belly again and you couldn't stop smiling.

You were craving for this, you wanted him, no -you needed him!

"Oh Mr. Newkirk, I sooo love you!"

"I love you, too Mrs. Newkirk."

His hands slipped down to your pants, then grabbing your waists, pulling you close to him. You could feel how hard he already was and you couldn't wait to get out of your clothes.

You began to undress yourself until your underwear was the only thing left.

" 'you wet for me?"

You nodded.  
"Of course I am, Sir!"

"Let me see..."  
He put his hand into your panties and gently examined your wet entrance.  
He seemed to be very pleased and dragged your panties down, then removed your bra, exposing you completely.

He quickly undressed himself and you sat down on the bed eager to get blessed.

There was no need for further words, finally it was time to start your family with Peter.

You closed your eyes and spread your legs for your husband.

 

...

 

As the two of you walked out, Peter wrapped his arm around your shoulder, placing his other one on your belly and smiled proudly towards the others. Your smile was one of pure joy, but they were definitely worth a thousand words and of course the guys knew what was just going on.


	12. a very special treatment

You never understood the women that were holding their belly all the time during their pregnancy, but you could already understand now; it was PRIDE!

It's been three days now and already you felt like your uniform tightened. Of course this could only be your imagination but the thought made you grin and of course you had to figure out if 'it' worked, as soon as possible.

Back in your science classes you heard about that test where they use frogs to test if a woman was pregnant!  
If there is one thing the German Reich can really pride itself with, it's their brilliant scientific research results!

You had no idea if you could expect any actual meaningful results, yet but you decided to head to a pharmacy store that day.

First you got out of the Gestapo uniform, then you put your hair back under a scarf, you didn't want anyone to see you asking for the test.

As you reached the pharmacy store you began to get nervous, this could change everything for you...  
You entered the store and walked straight to the counter where a tall man in a white lab coat greeted you.

"Good afternoon, Sir. Me and my husband are planing on having a child. We just... ummm I mean ... you know, how long do you have to be pregnant for this pregnancy-test thingy to actually work?"

Fortunately the man was more polite than he seemed at first and he explained the procedure to you.

"See Fräulein, once the male successfully fertilized the woman egg cell the body starts producing a certain hormone called hCG immediately, so basically right after it got fertilized successfully."

That sounded good to you and you asked him to do the test.

He handed you a little plastic vial and showed you the bathroom.

...

"your results will be available by tomorrow evening, we're closing at 6 p.m. make sure to show up again by then."

You were glad, that you had that idea.  
As you walked back towards the city limits you imagined your future with Peter and about the coming end of the war, about all the high-ranked Nazis, especially about the Germans you met at Stalag 13 during your time there...  
Who thought that their fate would be in the hands of some POWs just a few months ago...  
You heard the guys talking about how they told their people to spare Schultz and Klink, maybe even offering them an opportunity to get out of Germany which you found very humble. Well, after all, without Klink's 'friendly stupidity' and Schultz' 'lack of zeal' all the missions the guys did wouldn't have been that successful in the first place...

A whole day... well, could be worse, at least it's not a week or even a month.  
For the first time you wished that the war would last for another day...

...

Back at your room you stood infront of your mirror. You lifted your shirt and examined your belly from different angles.  
"Im gonna be a mother..."

You decided not to mention the test, you wanted it to be a secret and if you would get a positive result... well, you were sure Peter would be very proud.  
You needed to see him, now!

Fortunately nobody crossed your way when you headed over to the barracks.  
You knocked and entered.

"Ahh it's Mrs. Newkirk"  
LeBeau greeted you.

"Hello there, I hope you're alright guys."  
You walked straight over to Peter and wrapped your arms around him, placing your hands on his butt cheeks.  
You looked him straight into his eyes and smiled.  
"Peter..."

He placed both his hands on the top of your head and you closed your eyes, enjoying his touch.

The sound of the door opening interrupted the sweet moment and Sergeant Schultz stood in the doorway.  
You decided to completely ignore him and tightened your embrace.

Schultz stayed right on the spot.  
"I...I think I'm supposed to see nothing..."

You turned around holding Peter's hands and smiled towards Schultz.  
"It's alright Sergeant, I trust you, you're a good man."

After Schultz left you could see that Peter wasn't that amused he grabbed you forcefully on both your shoulders  
and started scolding you.  
"Damnit [y/n] we're this close and you wanna risk it all now?"  
He reached for your hair forcing you to look him straight into his eyes, a slap across your face was what followed.

"Thank you Sir, I'm sorry, Sir"  
You lowered your head and kneeled down in front of the man.

Of course the rest of the gang witnessed Peter's outburst once again but they refrained from any comments, noone wanted to discuss that topic anymore.

You felt bad but of course Peter's castigation was a blessing to you.  
Even though you knew, that he was 'serious' about the slap you were sure that he only did it since he knew you wouldn't mind when he got physical on you.

"Get up, [y/n]!"

You immediately did as Peter demanded and as you stood right in front of him, gazing to the floor, he dragged you into his tight warm embrace.

"You are my wife now, you really need to listen to me, got that?"

His words were intimidating but caring.

"Yes, Sir. I promise not to disappoint you again!"

It was Carter that spoke up.  
"Am I the only one that finds their relationship umm..."

"...kinky, weird, disturbing?"  
LeBeau added to his words.

The fact that the guys witnessed most of your interactions made you horny as fuck.

You caressed Peter and touched him everywhere in an attempt to get him hard.

"Needy, aren't we?"

"I am always needy for you, Sir!"

You began to moan as Peter forcefully pressed his lower body towards yours.  
No matter if he did you hard and fucked you like a cheap whore or if he showed you how much he cared for you, you always loved being with him.

"Will there be a punishment now, Sir?"

You noticed the awkward look on Carter's face.  
Sometimes Peter and you made out or he even fucked you infront of the guys, they got used to it or better say they HAD to get used to it. But most of the time you got over to the Colonel's room to have your pleasure.

"Hmm, I guess there has to be..."

LeBeau rolled his eyes and sighed.

Peter took your hand and forced you over to the Colonel's room.

Once you entered the room, you went down on your knees as usual, to show your respect towards your man.

Without hesitation he undid his pants and let you no choice but to take his cock into your mouth.  
When he got all hard, he pushed you back and undressed you.  
He put you back on your feet and pushed you on the bed, your back facing him. You could hear him walking over to a drawer taking something out.

When he came back you felt cold metal on your wrists, he cuffed you behind your back, tight and you immediately had to moan, no matter what he did to you, no matter how sweet or how painful, you needed it!

As you laid on the bed, facing down, you spread your legs farther.  
A slap on your ass followed.

"Nah, missy! I said I'm gonna punish you, each time I do that, you enjoy it!"

Another slap, then he closed the gap between your legs.

You felt him jerking off and releasing on your back.

"Oh Corporal!"

You heard him lighting a cigarette, Peter smoked a lot but you didn't mind, it kinda suited him.   
You feared that he would burn you, but so far he never did anything to you, that would leave any actual marks.  
"You like getting fucked by me, you like getting tortured by me, so we need to find something that will be suitable as actual punishment."

His words made you wet as fuck and you squeezed your legs together as tight as you could.  
"Yes Sir, I understand."  
You decided to suppress your moans to avoid pissing him off.

He grabbed your shoulders from behind and tightened his grip.  
"Don't worry my little one, daddy will think of something for you."  
A pat on your head was what followed.

There it was again, his unpredictable attitude.

He finished his cigarette and went back to you, undoing the cuffs.  
"Get dressed!"

After you got back into your black uniform the two of you went back to the other guys.  
You went over to a chair when Peter stopped you.  
"Where you think you're going missy?"  
He followed you and grabbed you by your arm.  
"We're not done yet!"

He gestured you to follow him out of the barracks, you didn't dare to question him, so you simply followed him.

"You have a bathroom over at your place, don't you?"

"Y..yes, Sir."

Without further words the two of you went over to your quarters and into the bathroom.

"Now undress again, I punish you because I care about you, got that?"

"Of course, Sir! Thank you for caring about me!" 

He pointed towards the shower cabin and you entered it as he demanded.

"On your knees!"

He came on any thinkable spot in and on your body thus far, but why in the bathroom now?

He once again undid his pants and pulled out his cock.

Then, instead of ejaculating on your body he began to urinate on you.  
The warm liquid ran down your body.  
You were frozen in place, what the hell is he doing to you? You felt like shit, that's indeed a very humiliating punishment but you had to endure it.

Peter noticed, that you were shocked about this 'treatment'.

"Next time if you don't behave or if you disobey me, I'll make you drink it up!"

You could see how he enjoyed his power and control towards you. He knew that you are dependent and would never leave him, no matter what he would do to you but you were sure he would be, if you would tell him, that you're pregnant...

He left you sitting in the shower cabin and went back. You sat there for quite a while, you weren't able to move, in fact this really hurt, not in a physical way...  
Whenever he 'punished' you before, he raped you or beat you or both but you always enjoyed it even though it was meant as a punishment, now this was way different.

You knew that you would have to take a shower but for now you decided to stay drenched for a while and think about how you disappointed Peter, you never wanted to do it again, he did so much for you. You knew that you deserved his treatment...


	13. protect me

The next morning you sat on the stairs infront of your quarters.  
You couldn't manage to sleep very well but taking some sleeping pills was not really a considerable option since you wouldn't want to potentially harm Peter's unborn.  
You gazed down to the floor, empty.  
You felt humiliated, this was the first time that you felt like he actually really punished you...

When you snapped back to reality LeBeau and Carter stood right next to you. 

"Mon ami, you look terrible, I know I promised to stay out of your business, but I can't just look away and pretend like there is nothing."

You gazed up to Louis and back down to the floor.

Carter spoke up.  
"He raped you again yesterday, right?"

You frowned and gave him a nasty look.  
"I am his property, I love getting fucked by him, so why would I be upset about that goddamn?!"

You immediately regretted your harsh words and apologized.  
"Sorry guys..."

You decided to follow them over to the barracks.

Peter sat on one of the lower bunks, smoking as usual.

LeBeau addressed Peter.  
"Carter and me thought about giving your wife another dose of the truth-serum, something is clearly wrong with her and we can't get rid of the feeling that it's your fault!"

Peter stood up, you could see the rage building up in his eyes.

"Leave my wife, if anyone touches her, thats me!"

His words were harsh and angry, you felt proud to get protected by such a strong and caring man.

LeBeau answered him.  
"Yeah and we wanna know what you did to her, yesterday!"

"None of your goddam business!"

Carter looked over to LeBeau, he nodded.  
Carter then put a well known vial out of his pocket.  
You immediately ran over to Peter, burying yourself into his tight embrace.

Peter stood up, holding you in his strong arms.  
"Don't come any closer to my wife or I can't guarantee for anything!"

Hogan and Kinch just sat at the table, witnessing the ongoing events.

Tears started to run down your cheeks.  
"Why can't you just leave us being?! This man means everything to me, why don't you get that?"

Peter caressed your head and stroke over your hair.

"Will you punish me now, Sir?"

Without hesitation he answered you.  
"Of course not! Why would I? It's not your fault these... idiots won't grant us our happiness..."

Peter kissed you softly.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday..."

"Peter... please don't apologize, you care about me, that's all and I really appreciate that."

In fact after you thought about it again, Peter humiliating you... it felt somehow... good?

You closed your eyes and leaned into him again.  
He turned you on your back and put down your pants. You laid your arms over your head, closed your eyes and moaned.  
"Now LeBeau and Carter, enjoy the show" you thought to yourself and grinned.

After undoing his pants, Peter lowered your panties and accessed your core.

"Oh my god, Corporal Newkirk, Sir!"  
You tried to sound as lewd as you could to make sure Carter and LeBeau felt extra awkward.

He was panting heavily.  
"Where you want me to cum?"

...

The two of you must have fallen asleep on the bunk. You woke up in Peter's warm embrace and enjoyed the sweet moment. You smiled towards your man.

Oh damn, what time was it?!  
You gazed over to the table, noone of the guys was there but you managed to get a look on the clock at the wall: 5:20 p.m.   
Damn, that was close, the pharmacy would close at 6:00 p.m.

Peter woke up just after you and you explained that you had an "appointment" in the city.  
"I will be back soon, my love!"  
You placed a kiss on his forehead and hugged him once again.

...

You managed to get to the pharmacy just in time.  
This time a woman maybe in her late 20's was behind the counter.

"Hello ma'am how can I help you?"

"I umm... I'm here to pick something up, umm.. my... test results, that... you know... pregnancy thing..."

She turned over to the desk behind her.  
"Ahh yes, I saw that right here."

The woman handed you a white envelope without further words, well so it was still a surprise you told yourself.

After leaving the pharmacy you started to rip open the envelope but stopped after it was half open.  
You decided to open it once you arrived at your quarters...


	14. and a baby...

Once you arrived back at the Stalag you went straight over to your place, all excited.

Without hesitation you continued to open the envelope.

'Words... words... words...'

Damn, can't they just write a simple 'yes' or 'no' or 'positive' or 'negative'?  
Lots of scientific stuff, where's the result?...   
Your heart was pounding fast as you inspected the paper.

hCG ...... '+'

That's it!  
It's positive, he made it! 

Your body was shaking, you wanted to cry but you couldn't...

Of course you couldn't keep this to yourself, Peter deserved to know it immediately and you promised him to come back soon.

You went straight to the barracks. The guys were all in as you entered.   
You greeted them and immediately approached to your husband.

Peter went over next to the bunk with you and held you close.

You decided to just announce the news to all of them, you were sure that Peter couldn't be angry with you after hearing the news, he wouldn't harm you, pregnant with his child...

"Well guys, I have some good news, ready?"

You had their full attention.

"Corporal Newkirk Sir, it worked! You made me pregnant!"  
You explained the procedure to the men.

Silence.

Colonel Hogan was the first to speak after quite a while.  
"Well, what to say, congratulations kids!"

Peter reached for your shivering hands and down to your belly as you closed your eyes. He dragged you down on the bed and pinned you against the mattress when LeBeau interrupted you.

"You can't have sex with 'er, Newkirk. She just told you she's pregnant!"

You tightened your grip on Peter and feared that he would refuse to do you.  
Then you rushed up and stopped LeBeau.

"But why wouldn't he?! He has his urges, too!"  
You sounded desperate.

"It's alright baby girl, I can't get you any more pregnant than you already are."

"He will break the baby..."

Carter and LeBeau again, they could be kinda cute but also annoying sometimes... 

"Guys, I can't deprive my girl the love she needs!"   
Peter shrugged.  
"She can still blow me once..."

LeBeau immediately cut his sentence.   
"Damnit Newkirk, cut it out, we don' wanna 'ear that stuff!"

Peter turned back to you and gestured you back onto the bed.  
You kindly accepted his request and smiled towards him, then you looked back to Carter and laughed.  
"We won't 'break the baby'."

Peter turned his attention back to you and continued.

"[y/n] I'll cum in your ass and you will keep it all in, I'll leave my cock shoved up your ass and you'll enjoy it, sounds good?"

Your eyes widened and you nodded.  
"Damn yes, Sir! Please fuck me, I love you so, I soo need you!"

Carter and LeBeau looked away from you, all embarrassed.

Peter began to undress you from your pants and shoved his hand under your panties to caress your butt-cheeks.  
He then undressed his lower half and spooned you. You felt his hard bulge against your panties and moaned.   
He finally removed your panties and sticked his fingers into your soaking wet pussy.   
"You want me to go gentle or painful?"

As always his words made you horny as hell. You knew that he would just shove his dick into your unprepared asshole if you'd choose the painful way, but you loved it.

"Sir, please the rough way!"

He grabbed you by your hair and dragged you closer to his body.  
You felt the tip of his cock at the entrance of your asshole, you prepared for the immense pain that would follow, you closed your eyes and grabbed the blanket. He shoved his hand under your shirt and placed it on your belly.   
One hard thrust later and the man entered your body. You tried to suppress your scream in a bad attempt.  
The men on the table tried to ignore the two of you as good as possible, but most of the time this was nearly impossible.

"Relax, [y/n] Enjoy your pleasure."

You did as he told you, you laid comfortable on your side as he thrusted in and out of your ass.  
Eventually you felt him release his warm load inside your asshole.  
He once again dragged you closer to him and kept his dick inside your ass.

You loved getting spooned by Peter, and you couldn't imagine a possible way to be closer to him than having him inside you while doing so.

You couldn't get out of your mind what he said to you back in the shower.  
You wondered if he was serious about making you drink up his piss...  
Of course you couldn't tell him, if he would find out that you actually enjoyed that, too... Wasn't that kinda sick?  
Well, of course you were sick, all the kinky things that the two of you did together...  
You enjoyed it and Peter enjoyed that he could do all these things to you.

You enjoyed Peter's warm and strong embrace as you drifted off to sleep.


	15. Epilogue

"Good morning gorgeous."

Waking up next to your man was the most beautiful thing you could imagine and soon you would experience this every single day, for the rest of your life.

You gazed straight into his eyes, as he brushed a strand of your hair out of your face.

After all the weird and kinky things you already did you felt like coming up with something new, even more 'twisted'.  
Everything to serve your man!

"Is there something I can do to please you, Sir?"

Peter nodded.  
"[y/n] spread them legs for me, will ya?"

You were already undressed so you willingly opened your legs for your man.  
Being all exposed to him made you soaking wet instantly.

He inserted two of his fingers and pressed against your belly from your inside. 

"Nhhhh"  
You tried to suppress your needy moan, to no avail.

"My unborn baby is in there, so we need to take good care of this body."

His words were arousing as fuck, as usual.

You smiled, then he led you over against the wall and you placed your hands against it as he spread your legs. You leaned in and exposed up your ass.

You were aware by now, that he seemed to avoid placing his weight on you due to the pregnancy.

As always the two of you ignored the other men and how upset they were.

"You are such a good and obedient girl."

He embraced you from behind and held you tight. You felt his erection pressed through his pants against your ass.

It was Sergeant Kinch who interrupted you.  
"Listen up!... You too Newkirk!"

Peter reached for a blanket and handed it over to you so you could cover yourself.

Kinch continued.  
"We just got the information that Berlin is down, our men will liberate the camps, a lot of the Nazis already try to leave the country."

Colonel Hogan was the next to speak.  
"I guess that means goodbye, it was a great honor for me to serve with each of you."

As you walked over to get dressed, you noticed, that Sergeant Carter had to suppress tears.

As you reached for your uniform Peter gave you a slap on your hand.  
"I wouldn't do that."  
He mockingly said. He walked over to his stuff and gave you a RAF shirt.  
"It's over [y/n]."

The men got the few things they had and you left the barracks with them.

You could see that there was definitely hell breaking loose, the gates stood wide open, obviously some German soldiers left in a hurry.

Soon most of the POWs left their barracks and noone would stop them.

You picked up a pistol that someone left on the ground.

Together with the gang you entered the Kommandantur. Schultz and Klink were still there, in a struggle. Obviously Schultz tried to disarm Klink. Colonel Hogan helped Schultz and together they took the pistol from Klink.

The Colonel helped Klink to get back up again.  
"Calm down, don't do anything stupid!"

The men explained Klink and Schultz, that they would take care of their situation when Peter took you by the hand. You embraced him and without any further words the two of you left the building.

...

After the camp got liberated, Colonel Hogan, Sergeant Carter, Sergeant Kinch, Corporal LeBeau, Corporal Newkirk and you stood infront of the gate, looking back one last time.   
Peter placed his hand on your belly, smiling proudly.  
Before you reached the exit, he placed his arms around you and lifted you up, carrying you over entrance.


End file.
